Ianto's Life
by Yacula-sama
Summary: A new team member is hired by Jack but she knows Ianto what will that mean. The story of Ianto Jones after the arrival of Ana White. This story is also in AO3. Warning: Gwen Bashing and Slash.
1. Chapter 1

OC's: Ana White;  
Caleb White;  
Adrian White;  
Keyran White,  
Holly Jones  
Eliza Potter

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

They knew that they were overworked and sometimes they didn't know how to deal with that much work, but they didn't expect Jack to hire a knew employee. When the day began and all of them had their morning coffee Jack gave them the news.

"Since lately the Rift has given us more trouble than usual, I took the chance to hire a new team-member. She will arrive in about two hours."

They didn't know exactly how to react . Tosh was kind of happy to meet a new face, but she was slightly afraid that her new co-worker would be like Gwen. Owen had a smirk on his face thinking about, of a new girl to shag. Gwen wasn't happy, she already had Ianto in the way, now she had to deal with the newbie aswell? Ianto, meanwhile, had a mixed emotions between happiness and dread. He only felt this kind of mixed emotions, just with one person, and despite his desire to see that person again he knew that if that happened there would be hell on Torchwood.

"It's a good thing I have things to do in the Archives." the young Welshman thought going to the archives.

In the two hours that followed, all of them tought of what kind of person their new team-mate would be. At that moment they heard the siren of the cog door opening and they snapped their heads to see who had come in, and saw a light brown-haired woman with hazel eyes, cursing slightly to herself.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him when I get home!" she swore under her breath, when she felt eyes on her she looked up and saw the three of them looking at her, she was about to introduce herself when Jack came from his office and her eyes brighten slightly.

"Hi Boss! I'm finally here!" she said excited like a little kid. While Jack just laughed the others were looking at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Ok guys, this is your new team-mate, Ana White, she will, like you, do field work, but most of the time she will in the hub to help with the Rift since she just started. Now introduce yourselves."

"No!" the woman interrupted. "Let me guess!" she said grabbing Jack's arm. "Please?" she used her puppy dog eyes and smirked in her mind when she felt Gwen's glare and jealousy.

"There's no need for that look Ana. Guess away." Jack laughed.

"Ok! So that's Toshiko Sato the brain behind Torchwood 3" she pointed to the japanese woman. "That's Doctor Owen Harper, the team's medic" she pointed to said man. "And that's Gwen Cooper" she said pointing to the gaped toothed bitc... woman, with a glint in her eyes. "There's one missing..."

"Teaboy must be in the Archives," Owen said still slightly shocked with Ana's accuracy.

"And where are the Archives?" she asked.

" Two floors bellow us, but going in there when Ianto is in his domain, isn't a very smart choice" The Captain warned the new member seeing the intention in her eyes.

"I'll take the risk." Ana then went in the direction of the stairs.

"Tosh, turn on the screen of the CCTV of the Archives. I want to see how teaboy reacts to a stranger in his area." Owen smirked.

Tosh turned the CCTV and they watched Ianto working on the alien tech.

*In the Archives*

Ianto was filling the reports of the alien tech that fell through the Rift, when he looked at his watch.

_"The new team member will be here any moment, I should go up to welcome her and prepare some more coffee."_ he thought, when he heard someone entering the Archives. Ianto frowned, no one dared to come to the archives while he was working. The only person that came to his mind was Jack. Ianto turned to the entrance and was about to give a slight reminder of what happened when people interrupted his work, when something slammed into him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"What was that?" the young Welshman groaned under his breath, and noticed that something or someone was attached to him, he looked and noticed light brown hair and bright hazel eyes looking at him. " I had a feeling it was you." he deadpanned.

"I know!" Ana looked like a little kid. "I've missed you candy boy." Ianto blushed at the nickname and the woman laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"I shouldn't have... but I did." said Ianto with a genuine smile on his face leaving Ana a very happy girl and a surprised team at the Welshman's expression. Ana let go of Ianto and helped him get up, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, leaving Jack, upstairs, with a weird feeling in his chest. Ianto blushed again.

"Come on. We must go up there. I need to make the team their coffee." he coughed trying to hide his embarrassment while Ana smirked.

*Upstairs*

Upstairs Tosh turned off the CCTV of the Archives with a dazed expression. Neither she or the others expected that Ianto and Ana already knew each other, she knew that Ianto sometimes visited his family and Ana kind of resembled the Welshman with her light brown hair, maybe she was family. Perhaps a cousin? Owen was shocked not by seeing that the teaboy and the newbie knew each other, he was shocked because Ana entered the Archives without permission, interrupted Ianto's work by sending both of them crashing to the ground and the Teaboy didn't even glare, just smiled, blushed and said he had missed her too. Who the bloody hell was this woman? On the other hand Gwen, despite shocked, was thanking the new girl. She thought that if Ana took Ianto away from Jack, then the Captain wouldn't be afraid to pursue his feelings for her. The question was... when? Jack didn't know what to think or what to feel, when he met Ana he thought that she would be like Gwen (A/N: Holy shit no way), someone who would have a life outside Torchwood, and she seemed to be attracted to him by the way she grabbed him and some times looked at him, but now Jack realized he was mistaken in that last thought. Ana didn't fall for his charm, but what Jack was worried about was with the new information that Ana and Ianto knew each other enough so that the young Welshman didn't get angry at her for interrupting his job, and the way that Ana was 'intimate' (A/N: Like any good crazy friend) with Ianto made his chest tighten. Was hiring Ana a mistake?

Then the team heard Ana's and Ianto's voices coming from the stairs.

"Really?" that was Ianto's voice.

"Yeah! Adrian was telling me how the trip to the Philipines went and Caleb just... entered the conversation and started to tell that Hawaii was better. He's so annoying! And that's why I tried to stab him with a spoon, but Keyran stopped me." the team couldn't believe what they were hearing. _Ana tried to stab who with a what?_

"You shouldn't try to stab your brother," Ianto said, the team's eyes got wider. "Much less with a spoon at least use a fork." the Welshman smirked. The others were even more surprised, they never thought that Ianto would have that kind of humor.

"Nah! It's to predictable using a fork or a knife, a spoon is better" they saw the two of them coming around the corner. "Hey guys." Ana waved and sat down on the couch while Ianto went to make coffee. Owen and Jack were about to take the opportunity to get some answers when Ana's phone started to ring. She picked it up without seeing the ID.

"Yeellow who's this?" she answered in a happy way. "Oh! It's you Caleb." her mood drooped instantly and the same thought ran through the team. _"So this is her brother?"_ "What do you want? I'm working." she paused hearing Caleb's response on the other side, then she narrowed her eyes. "No!" very short pause, "I don't care if he´s a hottie, which he is. You'll only talk to him if me, Adrian or Keyran are there with you!" another pause. "Fuck you too! Bye." Ana ended the call and sighed, "He gets on my nerves so fuckin' much." she said to herself.

"Don't curse like that in middle work Ana," said Ianto coming from the kitchen with the coffee mugs on the tray he was carrying. "where are you're manners?"

"Never had them!" Ana grinned wildly.

"Of course not." he handed the coffees to the team except Ana.

"Ianto?..." the brown-haired woman said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Where's my coffee?"

"You don't get one." the team almost dropped their mugs. Ianto not giving coffee? Was the world coming to an end?

"Why?" Ana whined.

"Do you even remember what happened the last time you drank coffee?" Ana's expression was of confusion. "We were in Spain."

"Spain?...Oh yeah, Spain...Ups?"

"Yeah. That was six years ago and your still not allowed to enter Barcelona."

"It was an accident!"

"You painted half of the Cathedral in bright orange and green and you would have painted the other half if me, the others and the police hadn't stopped you."

"Well... yeah, but..."

"Then after we managed to stop you from painting the rest, you undressed a police officer and started demanding for him to give you a lap-dance because you had money."

The team was completely shocked with the same thought running through their minds "This woman is completely crazy."

"It's not my fault that he was hot." Ana said getting defensive.

"Yes he was." Ianto agreed and Jack felt his chest tighten slightly. "And that was when I learned to never give you coffee."

"But Iaaannttooo..." the light brown-haired woman whined, "... your coffee is the best."

"I know." the welshman smirked, and Ana let her hopes, of having what she wanted, rising. "but that isn't going to make me give you coffee." Ana pouted. Ianto laughed.

"Don't laugh." she whined again


	2. Getting Out

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story. The next chapter will be posted In the next 5 days at longest. If there is a mistake in chapters please tell me and i will try to corrected, don't be rude please. **

**This chapter is shorter than the first.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Out**

"Captain, since it's my first day of work. I want to know when I am supposed to end my shift for today?" Ana asked looking at Jack.

"Hum... it officialy ends in 3 hours at 17:30 if the Rift permits it." Jack answered with a strange expression on his face.

"Alright!... Ianto when does _your_ shift ends?"

"In a normal day, I leave the Hub between 22:30 and 23:30." the Welshman said in a tired tone that only Ana, Tosh and surprisingly Owen noticed but all of them (except the newcomer) were surprised that Ianto worked that late, even Jack didn't know that his lover stayed that late in the Hub in the nights that they weren't together.

"Hmmm..." the light brunette murmured, then she took out her phone and speed dialed someone and waited. "Hi Adrian. Where you the one to make dinner tonight?" pause, "Then don't do it, we are going out for dinner." short pause, "That italian place near our house, we just have to be careful with Caleb." another short pause, "Because I'm bringing Ianto." longer pause, "We will be ready to go between 17:30 and 18:00"(Ana! My shift ends in eig...)"See you at the restaurant." she hung up.

"Ana! My shift ends in eight hours not three!" Ianto couldn't believe this, he saw his friend for the first tim in six years and she was already turning his life upside down.

"So what? I want to go out with you and the others want to see you, and leaving at the same time as me will make you relax a bit and you won't overwork yourself. Besides leaving five hours earlier won't make a difference." she said nonchalantly, "Will it Captain?" she asked in a sweet voice with a glint in her eyes that said that if he refused there would be hell to play.

"No of course not!" Jack gave a nervous smile, "In fact you can leave now if you want, the Rift, strangely enough, is calm right now and if it's needed we could call you our deal with it ourselves."

"Sir-"

"Why thank you Captain." the hazel eyed woman said, "Come on CandyBoy." Ianto just sighed.

"Who's going?" he asked.

"Weeellll... me... you" Ianto gave her a bored look, "Adrian, Caleb, Keyran and Eliza. I would have invited Holly but she's busy" Ianto's widened a bit.

"She's busy with what?" he said with a slight of longing in his voice that almost everyone noticed.

"She's looking for him."

"Oh..." he let out a sad sigh.

"Enough of that. Come on, the Captain gave us a free pass." she smiled gently but witha crazy amused glint in her eyes.

With another sigh (**AN: **Yeah my OC does that to Ianto.), Ianto went to get his coat and both of them left for the surface to spend the rest of the day, leaving behind the team, who were wondering if they really knew Ianto Jones.

* * *

**I would love if someone would beta this story**

**See ya next Chapter.**


	3. Click Me and Knowing How

**New Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Click Me and Knowing How**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Owen asked astonished "Who **IS **she?"

"I don't know Owen, but apparently Ianto knows her." Said Tosh dumbfounded, she never knew that the young Welshman had friends with this kind of personality… to be honest to herself, she didn't think he had any friends outside of work with this kind of job, and even that she had the feeling she was his only friend in Torchwood… but… he knew Ana, he liked her and they seemed very good friends, from what she saw, despite the stress lines he sometimes showed, she never saw Ianto relax like that with anyone _(not even Jack)_, like he relaxed when he was with the hazel eyed woman. "And her family."

"No shit Toshiko." The doctor snarled making the Japanese woman cringe and lower her eyes, making Owen feel slightly guilty. Before Jack could reprehend him the FANTASTIC (**AN: **can you **feel **the sarcasm?) Gwen Cooper butter in.

"Who does she think she is to talk to you like that Jack?" she spat out, don't get her wrong, she was glad that the new girl was 'stealing' Ianto away from Jack, but she wouldn't allow the newbie to be bigger in Torchwood than she thought she was.

"She's a new co-worker. I met her a few weeks ago, she is a good person Gwen _(I think) _and apparently, she's Ianto's friend, it's her first day and the Rift is silent after days of activity, so I allowed her and Ianto to go out." The Captain said slightly bitterly at the end of his sentence; he never thought he would feel this kind of jealousy.

"You hired her to help and she is already doing, and she's out with Ianto doing absolutely nothing!" (**AN: **repetitive much?) she screeched (Ow!) "She will be like John Hart, but from the inside!"

"No she won't Gwen, don't say things like that!" Jack said, but he was having doubts. What if Ana was like Hart? Ianto wouldn't be safe, even if he knew her. "Tosh bring out the CCTV cameras to where Ianto and Ana are!" Jack ordered after a moment of hesitation.

"Are you sure we should do this Jack?" Tosh was unsure if they should do this, even if she was worried about her friend she didn't want to invade his privacy and the privacy of the hazel eyed woman.

"Just do it."

Tosh reached her computer to open the access to the CCTV cams, when suddenly a window popped up on the screen.

_**If you want to see what I'm doing**_

_**Click me**_

_**Ana **_

"What in the bloody hell is this shit?" Owen whispered out not knowing what else to say.

"I… I think Ana's 'inviting' us to see what she and Ianto are doing…" said a dazed and unsure Tosh.

"See Jack?! How could she know and do that?" the stupid bitch screeched again. (**AN: **I'm not going to pretend I like her anymore).

"I don't know. Tosh click it!"

Tosh clicked the 'invitation' and immediately Ana and Ianto appeared on the screen.

*******In the Surface*******

"I really wanted your coffee Iantoooo." Ana whined, the Welshman sighed (yet again).

"I prefer to maintain my sanity than doing what you want." He was not going through THAT again… once was enough and a time to much.

"You're so mean." She pouted.

"Yes I am." he agreed, "I just want to know something." he inquired.

"What?"

"How and why did Jack hire you?" Ianto questioned Ana, who started to grin making the Welshman sigh. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I…hum… just saved a weevil… kind of," her grin just got bigger. "I was walking home, when I… saw Jack running after a weevil." She paused and snickered, "I just stared as they approached me… then… umm… I just… reacted like the old woman in the Madagascar movies…" seeing the 'tell me now' look on Ianto's eyes, she concluded, "I hit the alien with my bag, and uppercut him, then I put my jacket on his head…, than I turned to the Captain, punched him in the face and kicked him in the nuts."

Ianto stared at her for half a minute before starting laughing like he never laughed before being joined shortly after by Ana's merry laughter.

* * *

Please review


	4. Rhys is his

**New chapter ... sorry for the wait...please don't hit me *puppy dog eyes***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rhys is his...**

"So... were exactly are we going again?"asked Ianto.

"To that italian place near my home... didn't you hear me telling that to Adrian over the phone." Ana inquired a bit puzzled.

"Don't give me that look, you know that isn't what I'm asking. I want to know the name of the restaurant." now he remembered why talking to his friend was so difficult sometimes. It was downright frustrating.

"Oh! We are going to the _Bello Paradiso_, it's a..."

"Small place, a very good restaurant, humble and has a little bar too, the owners are very nice people. Sometimes I meet Rhys there and we drink a beer or two, when I have time of course." the Welshman sighed.

* * *

**_In the Hub_**

"WHAT?!" Gwen screamed, by this time the others were partially deaf. "When in the bloody hell did Ianto started hanging out with Rhys!? Why didn't Rhys tell me!? Jack! Did you know about this?! Did any of you know about this?!" she continued, "Why would they even meet?!"

"I don't know!" Jack screamed at her leaving everyone shocked,... after all it was very rare **(almost NEVER!), **if the captain screamed at the 'Heart' of Torchwood. "Even I didn't know they met outside of work! Now shut up and watch!" Gwen snapped her mouth shut and glared at her leader for a few seconds, before turning her fiery look to the screen.

* * *

**_Outside_**

"Rhys? Who's Rhys?" Ana asked tilting her head.

_"Has if you don't know already" _Ianto thought, "Rhys is Gwen's husband." he decided not to voice his thoughts... it would be completely pointless.

"Huh... didn't know she had one. To be honest it's kind of hard to believe that." the Welshman snorted giving a smirk and rolled his eyes. "Do you think he will be there tonight?"

"It's possible."

"If he is, I will invite him over to our table!" aaaannd now she's getting hyper.

"And what if he has things to do, like. I don't know... have dinner with Gwen" Ianto said in a bored tone.

"If he's there, that means he doesn't have anything planned with that... woman." she hesitated not saying what she really thought about the Bitch of Torchwood. "Besides he's kind of your friend right?" she looked at him with a glint in her eyes making Ianto wonder what she was up to and he gave a hesitant smile.

"He is. We share a love for rugby, same team too." Ana started smiling, she was happy for her friend. "He's a very nice bloke. The team was worried when he found out what Torchwood really is, but despite the expected reaction, he dealt with it really well. Now he doesn't get as annoyed when Gwen doesn't make it home, worried yes, but not as annoyed, he gets frustrated no doubt, but he understands. He's a good man Ana, perhaps a little... plain for you, but you will like him." the Welshman said giving a more sure smile, Rhys was... is a good man, shame that the woman he loved didn't deserve it.

"I will be the judge of that." teased Ana making Ianto laugh, "But even if his boring for my taste, he's still your friend, and for me that's enough. Now let's burn some time. Where do you want to go? W can walk by the shore, and you can tell me about what you have done this last six years."

"Let's just walk around. I don't trust you near the water."

"Oh Ianto, you hurt my feelings so much, I think I'm gonna die." she said mockingly clutching to her chest and pretended to swoon, making Ianto laugh again, "I love your smile and laugh so much Ianto." she smiled at him grabbing his arm, making him blush slightly and raise an eyebrow, and making the people in the Hub have different reactions. Owen's and Tosh's of shock, Gwen's of glee and irritation because of the Rhys conversation and Jack's of pure jealousy.

"You know, people will think that we're dating" Ianto stated.

"EWWW! You may be gorgeous, sexy and handsome," the others reactions grew in intensity except for Gwen's irritation who was being replaced by expectation, hope and illusions, "but that would be like dating my brother"(relief from Jack and massive irritation from the bitch), but despite that she didn't let go of his arm and when Ianto looked at her, she shrugged, "What? You're comfy and I don't want to let go despite what other people might think."

**TBC...**

* * *

Please review..


End file.
